


Fluffy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fluffy

“Hey, Gabe!” You called out as you walked into the apartment you shared with the golden haired man.

Gabe peeked his head out of the kitchen, obviously wearing an apron. “Yes, my sweetness?” He grinned.

You chuckled at how his perkiness never seemed to drop. “I have a question.” You told him, pulling off your jacket.

He stepped out and that was when you noted he was likely naked underneath said apron. “If it has to do with you? Answer is most likely a yes. You and whipped cream? Hells yes. You, whipped cream, and other tasty treats? Please?!” He wiggled his eyebrows, making you laugh. “Okay, what’s up, buttercup?” He asked.

“What would you say about me changing my eating habits, and working out more?” You asked shyly. “Getting more inshape.” You shrugged.

Gabe’s smile fell, and he looked worried. “Whoa, whoa, what the hell brought this on?” He asked, moving closer. “I don’t know who gave you the idea that you should do that, but I’d like to slap them silly!” He told you seriously.

You sighed, shrugging. “Just some customers at work making comments.” You told him honestly. “I heard one saying I might be attractive if I lost some weight.” You muttered, running your hand through your hair. You weren’t looking at him, however. “Been on my mind all day.” You admitted. “There’s a gym between here and w–”

“Don’t you dare.” He snapped, making your eyes shoot up to lock on his. “Don’t you dare think any less of yourself because of some assholes.” He told you, lacing his fingers with yours. “You wanna work out for any other reason? Sure.” He shrugged. “But don’t try to change who you are because of someone else. I love your chub!” He grinned, making you blush. “You think I wanna cuddle up against some muscle man? Hells to the no.” You chuckled. “I love cuddling with my fluffy boytoy.”

“Gabe, have you been watching that Gabriel guy again?” You teased.

He smirked. “Hey, he’s funny, and he’s got a good name.” He chuckled lightly. “But, seriously.” He sighed. “Forget what they said. Remember that I happily crawl into bed with you every night, that I curl up with you, and have loved your body since day one. Every roll, every curve, and hello- chubby guys are hot!” He exclaimed. “And, yes, I am naked under this.” He blurted out, pointing to the apron. “So, I’ll go throw on some sweats once I get this cake in the oven, and I’ll meet you in the living room for a movie.” He pecked your lips. “So go get into your comfy pjs, loverboy.”

Smiling, you nodded. “Thanks, Gabe.” You sighed contently, his words having helped a bit.

* * *

Looking over, you grinned when you saw Gabe coming in, carrying a drink for each of you, a bag of candy, and your favorite blanket. “I may have adjusted the AC so cuddling close together under a blanket is a must.” He admitted as he sat down next to you. “What are we watching?” He asked, setting the drinks down.

“Little Nicky.” You chuckled.

“Oh, an oldie.” He joked. “Good pick.” He got himself comfortable, opening his arms for you. “Get up here, hot stuff.” Gabe told him. “I’m in the mood for snuggling my fluffy man.”


End file.
